


My World unfolds in Dreams

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is already aware of the curse, he somehow manage to still bed one of his love….</p><p>Set sometimes in AtS, the female character is up to you (but from discussion on the board it is mostly written as either Cordy or Buffy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World unfolds in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First Word: Skin  
> Last Word: Fore 
> 
> This is for the 2011 Spring Challenge at Whedonverse and Beyond  
> http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118
> 
> This is another story inspired by the word SKIN from A2h story in the Story Tree

Skin as soft as I dreamed, perfume as heady as I remembered and eyes as sparkly as I wished them. She was lying above me, kissing me as I have rarely been kissed before; no place on my body was left unexplored. The strong pull of her luscious mouth on my over sensitized nipple made me focus on the here and now, on the wonderful aroma escaping her heated core and the warm and curvaceous hip massaging my straining cock. I couldn’t keep myself still anymore. With one hand in a tight grip in her long hair I push her down, I want to feel her beautiful mouth on me, going up and down while I desperately try to stave my climax. I was lost in the pleasure, thinking of myself only. However, without her love, passion, trust I wouldn’t be able to reach this paroxysm, I wouldn’t be able to feel my soul dancing in my muddled mind. 

Oh Fuck that was the thought I needed to bring me back from the edge. I can never allow myself to reach ecstasy even though the long silky strands of her hair are so soft on my tightened muscles, the pads of her fingers are stroking my seizing hips, her teeth marking my body and again, I feel myself falling, the buzz in my brain taking over, the pleasure in my balls so sharp it becomes pain. I wanted to flood her mouth with my cum, let myself go without a thought, holding nothing back and again realizing this will be too much. Angelus is in me all the time, but now I feel him so close I may never shove him back. He’s vibrating under my skin, waiting in glee for his time to come and play…

I try to remember my manners, please my girl but she is squirming away from my hands, fondling my heavy sac, engulfing me even further, I can’t resist anymore. I let her have it; I let Angelus to the fore.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading your support is appreciated.


End file.
